


Lover~ (Español)

by WatanukisGlasses



Series: The Song Collection: The Untold Tales Beyond Music~ [4]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-shot pre-boda, syaosaku - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanukisGlasses/pseuds/WatanukisGlasses
Summary: Es su última noche como novios. El mejor día de sus vidas llegará en un par de horas pero, Sakura aún no se decide por las palabras que quiere expresarle a Shaoran en esta ocasión especial. ¿Podrá descubrir en medio de la noche cuáles son sus sentimientos más preciosos?
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura & Li Syaoran
Series: The Song Collection: The Untold Tales Beyond Music~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896346





	Lover~ (Español)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lover~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478950) by [WatanukisGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanukisGlasses/pseuds/WatanukisGlasses). 



Después de frotarse por un rato los ojos, Sakura Kinomoto se encontró a sí misma recostada sobre su novio, quien dormía plácidamente en el sofá que aún quedaba en el apartamento.

Había sido un día muy ocupado. Todos sus amigos y familia habían organizado una fiesta para la pareja y había acabado hasta tarde. Y a pesar de estar agradecidos con sus seres queridos por el gesto, lo que les preocupaba realmente era el apartamento desordenado de Shaoran. Había cajas por doquier, algunos libros y un poco de ropa que se había escapado de la inspección de último momento. Al menos la mayoría de muebles ya no estaba, y con mucha suerte había sido justo a tiempo, sólo quedando el sofá blanco donde ambos cayeron luego de una ronda rápida de limpieza.

Cuidadosamente, Sakura se levantó para darle un vistazo a su teléfono. El reloj marcaba la 01:03 de la mañana, no hacía mucho que había caído dormida. Con un poco de pereza sobre ella, frotó sus ojos de nuevo, dejándose caer sobre el suelo al encontrarse con su cartera abierta y su billetera fuera junto con un pequeño cuaderno de color café. Al darle un vistazo, no pudo evitar suspirar, tomándolo de mala gana entre sus dedos.

Mañana era el día de su boda y no había sido capaz de escribir sus votos aún.

Le había pedido a Shaoran sus votos para darse una idea, pero desde luego que el novio se había negado. Ya suficiente había sufrido con saber que debía leer sus más queridos sentimientos en voz alta frente a los invitados y estaba preparándose para no salir huyendo de su boda por respeto a Sakura. Pero ella no era una chica que se rendía fácilmente y había logrado robarle a su novio los votos, pero no pudo pasar de la primera página dado a que era un mar de lágrimas que se reavivaba a cada palabra que leía. Shaoran la había regañado, pero aquel regaño era más cariños de consuelo que otra cosa.

Le había pedido ayuda a Tomoyo, pero ella había insistido que debía hacerlo sola, porque eran sus emociones más puras las que le regalaría a su futuro esposo. Y dado a que Shaoran la había hecho llorar, ella debía hacerlo también, debía dar lo mejor de sí misma para poder transmitirle sus sentimientos.

El problema era que no había ni una tan sola palabra en mente para empezar a escribir sus votos matrimoniales.

Había buscado inspiración en todas partes, pero seguía llegando al mismo punto sin salida. Había escuchado las canciones más cursis que pudo encontrar para darse una idea, pero sólo había conseguido abrumarse mucho más de lo que esperaba. Había leído novelas románticas y eso sólo había aumentado sus nervios para el gran día. Shaoran desde luego le había dado ánimos, asegurándole que cualquier palabra que ella escribiera para él estaría bien. Se amaban demasiado que no había palabra para poder describir su romance.

—Uh, ¿Qué debería hacer? —susurró la castaña, jugueteando con el librillo.

El apartamento estaba en completo silencio, cubierto en su mayoría por la oscuridad de la noche y la luz tenue de una lámpara de bombillo que Shaoran había dejado para iluminarse. Sólo podía escuchar algo en medio de la tranquilidad, un sonido que trajo paz para sí misma: el susurro de la respiración del castaño, tan efímero y tan longevo, siguiendo el ritmo de su propia respiración. Sakura no pudo evitar volverse hacia atrás, sonriendo al ver al joven detrás de ella. No tenía oportunidades de verlo relajado como ahora, libre de todas sus responsabilidades y de su actitud seria. Lo conocía bien, mejor que nadie, y sabía de todas sus luchas.

Pero él era feliz con esa sonrisa que le aseguraba que pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien. Sakura seguía siendo la misma chica que había conocido cuando tenía 10 años, cuando ambos fueron rivales y luego amigos. A pesar de las difíciles pruebas que ambos habían enfrentado, su amor había crecido más y más y se pertenecían al otro a totalidad.

Y mañana por fin se unirían como uno solo.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura entonces brillaron, llenándose de lágrimas al ver que sus votos siempre habían estado en su pecho. Los había buscado desesperadamente en su mente, para escribirlos de forma elegante, pero todos los hermosos recuerdos y cada emoción que había crecido estaban en su corazón, volviéndose mucho más fuerte con cada día y hora.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, buscó entre sus cosas su pluma favorita y dio rienda suelta a su corazón.

_Mi querido Shaoran,_

_Nos hemos conocido más de una década, pero, cada día siento como si fuese el primero. Sé que aún sigo siendo un poco infantil y aún tengo problemas para despertarme temprano, pero, hay algo que sigue cambiando cada día en mí y es la forma en la que veo el mundo. No importa qué tan difícil sea todo, no importa si yo siento que caeré, sé que estarás a mi lado para atraparme. Y sabes que yo estaré siempre a tú lado para atraparte. Mis sentimientos por ti siguen cambiando con los días, siguen creciendo y mostrándome lados de mí misma que desconocía._

_Y eso es porque sé que tú también te esfuerzas mucho. Quiero cambiar y no sé cómo, pero, tengo la leve sospecha que de alguna forma prefieres que siga siendo como soy, porque yo también puedo mostrarte lados de ti que desconoces, tomas conmigo saltos de fe que usualmente no tomarías. Y estoy agradecida de poder darte eso, un poco de lo que me das a mí._

_Prometo seguir a tú lado, porque te tomo como mi amante. Como mi mejor amigo, como mi rival y como mi todo. Porque más allá de la felicidad y de la buena salud, hay un camino difícil esperándonos y estaré allí a tú lado para tomar tú mano y acompañarte, hasta que podamos encontrar nuestro arcoíris. En el mientras tanto, sigue riendo como cuando te cuento un chiste malo, sígueme contando chistes que no entiendo y sigue siendo ese chico que gusta de hacer bromas cuando nadie lo ve. Sigue cantando, sigue bailando, sigue siendo Shaoran. Y si en algún momento olvidas como solía ser ese chico que no está pensando en el mundo que le rodea, voy a darte una mano con eso. Ya tengo tú mano de todas formas, ¿No es así? (debo mejorar mis chistes, no te preocupes, que lo haré...)_

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica mientras seguía pensando cómo avanzar. Mordió la punta de la pluma, hinchando las mejillas mientras esperaba a más palabras fluir naturalmente.

—¡Ah! Y no importa si en algún momento tus recuerdos se pierden. Iré a buscarlos en cada dimensión y los recuperaré para ti. Esa es una promesa.

—Pero para hacer eso, tendrías que poder viajar entre dimensiones —susurró adormitado el castaño, abriendo perezosamente sus ojos. Sakura se sobresaltó, dejando salir un sonoro "hoe" de sus labios. Shaoran desde luego dejó escapar una carcajada igual de fuerte, levantándose del sillón de buen humor—. Perdón si te asusté.

—¡Me diste el peor susto de la vida! ¡Qué malo!

—¿Qué clase de maldades haces que no te dejan dormir tranquila? —preguntó el chico con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa chueca.

—Soy una chica bien portada, al contrario de otros que gozan de hacer maldades.

—¿Oh? ¿Te refieres a mí? —preguntó Shaoran, sentándose al lado de la chica mientras sonreía pícaramente—. Yo soy un ángel, si te asustaste fue porque viste mi belleza innegable y eso no puedo remediarlo.

—Ja, ja. Parece que esa siesta te dejó de buen humor —soltó ella sacando su pequeña lengua. El castaño no pudo evitar reír, tomando la mano de su prometida—. No creas que voy a dejar que leas lo que estaba escribiendo —añadió al sentir que Shaoran pasaba cuidadosamente hacia la mano que sostenía el cuadernillo café.

—Vamos, tú leíste los míos. Déjame leer un poquito, ¿Sí?

—No. Quiero que disfrutes de mis votos completos mañana. Además que aún no he terminado. Si no me pegas ese susto infernal, quizás ya hubiera finalizado.

—Mhm, yo también tengo mis trucos, señorita Kinomoto. Eventualmente leeré esos votos.

—No, no quiero que llores el resto de la noche y por la mañana tengas los ojos hinchados. Me sentiría mal de verme como una novia muy linda y tú no.

Shaoran rió, viéndose totalmente divertido.

—¿Estás segura de que voy a llorar mucho?

—Estoy muy, muy segura —afirmó la chica de ojos verdes, sonriendo orgullosa.

Shaoran se inclinó hacia ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Sus frentes se encontraron, dejando que la sensación cálida de sus alientos rozara el rostro del otro. La cercanía ya era familiar, pero esta sensación tenía algo diferente, una emoción que los había encontrado en ese momento en particular. Esta sería la última vez en la que él la llamaría novia, en unas horas más por fin sería su esposa y éste era el inicio de una de muchas noches juntos, compartiendo la calidez del otro. Él se sentía como el sujeto más afortunado del planeta y estaba seguro de que lo era desde el día en que sus destinos se cruzaron.

Cuando los labios de ambos se encontraron gentilmente, el castaño tuvo una visión de sí mismo en su traje de novio, como si de una premonición se tratara. Lloraba como un niño mientras veía a Sakura limpiando sus lágrimas con una sonrisa, escuchando cada una de las palabras que ya no salían del cuadernillo que tanto anhelaba leer, sino de su pecho, de su ser, palabras que le aseguraban que todo estaría bien.

Palabras que le hablarían de su amor y de recuerdos.

La curiosidad y él podían tener una tregua por las próximas horas. Esperaría pacientemente para escuchar los votos que Sakura había escrito y ver que su promesa se cumpliría en el mejor de los días de su vida. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiraciones para este shot:  
> [Lover | Taylor Swift ](https://youtu.be/cvUAzpn48xA)  
> [ Hermoso fanart de anj000](https://twitter.com/anj_lemau/status/1004024918856482816)


End file.
